Sentimento Novo
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: U/A. Era tudo culpa da Petúnia! Porque ela teve que arrastar o resto da família pra esse lugar no fim do mundo? Ela sabe que eu tenho traumas de tudo relacionado a neve! É tudo culpa dela! Eu só não acreditava que no final das minhas férias eu agradeceria a minha irmã.
1. Chapter 1

Alguns avisos aos navegantes do Expresso de Hogwarts:

*Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem.

*Esta Fanfic está em Universo Alternativo.

*A **maior mudança** aqui é que o início do ano letivo começa em janeiro nessa história. Não como ocorre de verdade nos países europeu, que começa em Setembro/Outubro. Mas tudo pelo bem da história.

*Essa fanfic era para ser uma One-shot que acabou sendo dividida em 6 Capítulos. E teve como inspiração a primeira parte de HSM 1, com a música "Star of Something New".

*Qualquer dúvida, crítica ou elogios deixem nas reviews! Eu as responderei antes de cada capítulo!

Boa Leitura

_Nox!_

* * *

**28 de Dezembro de 2013**

.

**Chegamos no fim de mundo**

.

Todos lá de casa ignoraram as minhas súplicas para permanecer em casa naquele fim de ano. Tudo bem que era o último ano da Petúnia, antes dela ir pra Londres e tal, mas me fazer ir ao outro lado do país, num carro sem aquecedor, era o fim dos tempos.

Principalmente porque não haveria ninguém da minha idade por lá. Minha melhor amiga estava embarcando para a França! Paris! E eu aqui indo pra esse fim de mundo!

Deve ser só o karma de irmã caçula me atingindo de novo.

Eu estava tão feliz com a notícia da minha irmã ir para a universidade que ela deve ter tramado isso só pra me irritar mais ainda.

E quando me dei por vencida (o que não demorou muito já que Petúnia era ótima em me fazer pirar até aceitar as ideias dela), perguntei ao meu pai quanto tempo levaríamos para chegar até o meu inferno de final de ano.

"Dez horas" ele respondeu simplesmente, sem nem olhar nos meus olhos. Porque ele sabia qual era a minha reação. Minha mãe, do outro lado da mesa, logo emendou: "Leve os seus livros Lily. Sei que vai se distrair com eles".

Era por isso que eu havia levado toda a coleção de Harry Potter comigo, sabe-se lá se eu iria terminar todos até o final da viagem. Ou ao final das minhas férias.

As estradas não estavam cobertas de gelo, o que era um alívio nessa época do ano. Imagina ter que parar no caminho pra esperar uma nevasca passar, ou limpar a pista?

Tudo por culpa da Petúnia e sua ideia de titica de girino. Às vezes eu me espantava por ela ter conseguido passar em Relações Internacionais na faculdade. Ela deve ter dopado o avaliador (Mamãe me disse que ela não poderia ter feito isso porque no tempo que permaneceu em Londres ela estava com a família do namorado dela, o Valter Dursley).

Mesmo assim, eu ainda não estava feliz em vir parar aqui em Hogsmead. Não, eu detestava cidades antigas. Elas não tinham área pra internet ou ao menos celular. Papai disse que teríamos um telefone no quarto quando eu reclamei. "É o mínimo" eu disse irritada, mais para Petúnia que ficava no celular com o namorado dela ou amigas com meio cérebro.

Ah! Eu esqueci de dizer, Valter vai se hospedar no mesmo lugar que nós. E só uma das amigas de Tuney vai também, espero que seja a Mel, porque se for alguma das outras eu decididamente vou me trancar pelo resto das férias.

Quando papai estacionou na frente da cabana eu não me espantei com a simplicidade do lugar. Parecia que há anos não vinham muitos turistas pra cá ou eles gostavam de viver nesse estilo rústico mesmo. Esse lugar me dava calafrios. Eram todas casinhas de dois ou três andares, de madeira, e o telhado coberto por uma camada grossa de neve.

— Chegamos! – Petúnia disse alegre saltando do carro e se esticando. Como uma boa ex-líder de torcida.

— Nossa Petúnia, obrigada por avisar, achei que estávamos no Alasca ainda. – Disse sarcástica.

Ela riu. Eu estava descendo do carro, com o maior cuidado pra não cair enquanto ela passou o braço pelos meus ombros e me puxou com força para a recepção com os nossos pais. Quase me fazendo cair aos subir as escadas.

— Não seja bobinha! Lily o Alasca é do outro lado do oceano! – Ela riu da sua própria percepção.

Uma veia de irritação saltou na minha testa (Mamãe diz que eu vou morrer cedo me estressando desse jeito. Culpa da Tuney! Eu rebati). Meu sangue começou a se esquentar e minhas bochechas já pareciam dois tomates maduros.

Eu deveria seguir a linha de raciocínio de The Big Bang Theory e levantar uma plaquinha escrita "Sarcasmo".

— Uau! – Eu fiz surpresa, colocando as mãos sobre a boca. Fingido incrédula.

— Se você precisar de mim pra alguma coisa estarei lá dentro fazendo o chek-in. – Informou ela.

Ela entrou junto com meus pais na recepção me deixando (finalmente) na varanda, sozinha com meus pensamentos.

— Argh! – Eu disse batendo com a mão sobre a proteção da varanda. – "_Não seja bobinha, Lily! O Alasca fica do outro lado do oceano_" – Eu imitava a voz dela. – Como se eu não soubesse! Petúnia Evans! – Eu havia atirado um punhado de neve na porta de entrada.

— Hey!

Me virei, completamente desorientada e encontrei um rapaz com cara de poucos amigos parado em frente a porta. Ele era muito alto, usava camadas de casacos para se proteger do frio, os cabelos bagunçados e óculos de armação redonda; e não devia ser muito mais velho que meu cunhado.

Dava para ver ainda alguns vestígios da neve que eu havia atirado.

Que ótimo, agora alguém aqui me odeia!

— Ops. – Eu soltei. – Quero dizer, me desculpe pela... pela... neve.. pela bola de neve. – Eu reformulei.

Ele não conseguiu dizer alguma coisa, porque minha irmã vinha cantarolando com meus pais atrás dela. E uma chave reluzindo em seu dedo indicador, da nossa cabana.

— Vamos Lilica! Vamos se não o Nessie vai vir te pegar! – Ela me puxava pelo braço, como uma criança.

— Petúnia o monstro do lago ness fica na Escócia! – Meu pai corrigiu.

— Ah! Mas a Lily achava que a gente tava no Alasca! Ela não sabe disso também!

Eu fiquei irritada. Muito irritada. Eu não sabia se ela fazia isso pra me provocar, ou se meus pais deixaram ela cair na lata de tinta quando era pequena.

Torço pra que isso não seja hereditário e passe pra mim depois que eu fizer o vestibular também.

— Eu sei sobre o Nessie e onde fica o Alasca, Tuney!

— Claro. Claro. – Ela disse fingindo estar convencida. Aquele sorriso idiota, eu pensei.

Isso não ajudou muito no meu humor.

— Raios que me partam! – Eu gritei. Percebi que o rapaz que antes eu havia nocauteado com neve ainda olhava a "reunião" da família Evans. O que não melhorou mais ainda o meu humor. – É por sua culpa eu estar aqui nesse fim de mundo! – Eu indiquei ela – Argh!

Entrei rapidamente no carro e fechei a porta com força. Peguei meu Ipod – que antes eu havia sido obrigada a guardar, sabe, pra interagir com o resto dos Evans – abri o primeiro livro da série e recomecei a leitura enquanto todo mundo entrava e papai dirigia para a nossa cabana.

Quando chegamos e começamos a descarregar ninguém tentou falar comigo e muito menos se importaram o horário que eu fui dormir. E pra minha sorte, naquele ano eu tinha um quarto só pra mim!

* * *

_Yeah! Potterheads!_

_Esse é só um gostinho do que vem por aí. Estou escrevendo o capítulo final e está sendo tão legal! Mas como eu sou uma pessoa má e sem coração (Muahahahaha aka risada do mal) eu já vou avisando: A Fanfic será atualizada na semana entre natal e ano novo! _

_Primeiro motivo é porque a Fanfic acontece antes, durante e depois do ano novo. E o segundo é que eu sou uma pessoa muito impulsiva e não aguentei na hora de decidir se postava ou não. O resultado tá aí!_

_Se eu tiver outro momento de impulso eu acho que postarei antes ainda. Quem sabe?_


	2. Chapter 2

**29 de Dezembro de 2013**

**.**

**Os meus e os seus amigos**

**.**

Minhas malas estavam abertas ao lado da penteadeira.

Não me dei ao trabalho de guardar minhas roupas no armário, afinal, no primeiro dia de janeiro estaríamos voltando para Bristol. Só de lembrar da minha cidade e do que eu havia deixado pra vir pra cá eu queria chorar!

Okay, eram só alguns dias, eu podia controlar a vontade de tomar um trem para ver se o Dobby, meu gato siamês que estava sendo bem cuidado pela vizinha da frente.

— Lily? – Três batidas se seguiram.

— Oi, mãe. – Eu respondi com um pouco de sono.

— Vamos tomar café, venha. – Ela pediu e eu escutei seus passos se distanciando.

Bufei e tirei as mil cobertas que eu fui obrigada a desenterrar no armário da cabana. Procurei uma calça térmica e minha calça de moletom, uma blusa grossa de lã e meu casaco grosso vermelho.

Todos já estavam sentados e saboreando o café da manhã tradicional em Hogsmead, e com roupas especiais para o frio. Eu imaginava que eles não demorariam pra aproveitar a neve lá fora. Menos a Lily, eu lembrei.

— Bom dia, Lilica. – Minha irmã disse.

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia. – Eu respondi.

Peguei o pão e geleia e tomei meu café sem pronunciar muito sobre o meu ataque de ontem. Acredito que mamãe e papai devam ter conversado com Tuney, porque ela não me irritou pela manhã.

Voltei para o meu quarto e peguei o meu livro.

Não estava nevando e nem ventando do lado de fora e minha mãe havia me obrigado a (pelo menos) permanecer do lado de fora. E assim foi a minha manhã, sentada na cadeira enorme, enrolada em cobertores e lendo Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal.

Começou quando Tuney e Valter retornaram no fim da tarde.

Eu estava terminando de secar o meu cabelo com a toalha – porque Tuney havia escondido o secador dela pra me irritar – quando alguém tentava abrir a porta do quarto sem sucesso, já que havia trancado-a para evitar mais conflitos com Tuney.

— Hey, Lilica, mamãe mandou você se arrumar pra ir com a gente no Três Vassouras! – Tuney gritou do lado de fora.

Meu primeiro pensamento é que ela estava doida. Que ela sabia que eu não iria, porque eu simplesmente havia detestado a ideia de vir a esse lugar primeiramente.

Sai do quarto e dei de cara com a pessoa que me salvaria. Minha mãe.

— Mãe? – Perguntei a ela. – Que história é essa de Três Vassouras, que a Tuney disse? – Eu estava rindo, e ela estava séria. – Tipo, que nome estranho né?

Era para ela rir, mas ela não o fez.

— Vá se arrumar, Lily. Você vai com Tuney e o Valter nesse pub. – Eu estava prestes a pestanejar quando ela levantou o indicador na altura do meu nariz. – Nem me venha com manha mocinha. Vai gostando ou não, e sem discussões. Você precisa aproveitar um pouco esses dias aqui!

Quando ela saiu da sala, Tuney e Valter, que estavam sentados em frente a lareira me olharam curiosos.

— Assim que a gente sair dessa bacia de gelo eu vou matar você, Tuney!

E disparei para o meu quarto ainda escutando as risadas do casalzinho na sala.

* * *

Hogsmead é uma cidade que nasceu em meio a crenças de bruxaria e magia, de acordo com a Mel.

Graças a Buda, Melani estava aqui! Ela havia chego um dia após a gente e se instalado a pouco tempo na sua cabana com a mãe e o padrasto.

Bom, Mel não é a Dorcas, minha melhor amiga e vizinha de rua, mas era a única amiga de Tuney que eu gostava.

Mel era da minha altura só que ao invés de ruiva de olhos verdes, era morena de olhos azuis. Ela havia me contado sobre toda a formação da cidade e sobre os lugares que eu iria gostar visitar, como a Dedos de Mel, Zonko's e o próprio lugar onde iríamos naquela noite, O Três Vassouras.

— Você vai amar, Lily! É tudo tão lindo! Tenho certeza que vou fazer você sair de casa! – Ela disse feliz.

— Quem disse isso?

Nós estávamos caminhando pelas ruas com os capuzes sobre a cabeça para fugir da neve fina que caía, com Tuney e Valter na nossa frente.

Verdade que aqui todo mundo ficava até tarde fora de casa, inclusive as crianças pequenas, claro, acompanhadas dos pais. O pub para onde estávamos indo era o lugar preferido de todos os moradores e turistas. Principalmente dos jovens.

— Tuney. – Ela disse rindo. – Ela ficou preocupada que uma avalanche tinha tomado o seu lado da casa e te deixado congelando.

Eu fui obrigada a rir, mesmo com aquele formigamento irritante com a palavra "avalanche".

Minha irmã e o namorado desceram algumas escadas e eu percebi que teria que ir para debaixo da terra. Mel começou a gargalhar quando eu comecei a tremer de medo.

Eu não sou claustrofóbica, mas sabe, vai que a neve tranca a saída? Como várias pessoas vão sobreviver até chegar o resgate? Vamos ter que virar carnívoros e comer uns aos outros?

Mel me tranqüilizou e disse que não iria acontecer. E também comentou sobre haver uma saída de emergência na cozinha ou na dispensa, porque em lugares onde nevava muito era comum ter mais que uma saída de algum lugar.

Valter havia segurado a porta para todas nós entrarmos e eu fiquei completamente surpresa com o lugar.

— É lindo! – Eu disse sincera.

Era simples, mas também aconchegante. Havia um grupo se apresentando com violão e gaita. Um bar ao fundo em estilo rústico e mesinhas espalhadas pelo pub. As paredes eram de rocha mesmo e havia uma lareira próxima da banda, onde algumas crianças tinham permissão de sentar.

— Maneiro né? – Mel disse. – Ah, Oi Sirius.

— Eu sei que sou lindo ruiva, é o meu charme.

Maneei a cabeça e encontrei um rapaz com quase dois metros de altura parado na minha frente. Ele usava uma rouba de esquiador preta e o cabelo dele era na altura dos ombros, os olhos eram tão azuis quanto os da Mel.

— Lily, esse é o Sirius. – Mel disse.

— Oi. – Eu falei contrariada e vermelha. — Com licença.

Passei por ele como um raio e tentei encontrar Tuney. O que era um pouco difícil já que a iluminação era bem baixa.

— Lily! Espera!

Mel chegou ao meu lado e apontou para onde Tuney e Valter que se sentavam com um grupo de desconhecidos numa mesa mais perto do bar.

— Achei que o pessoal da Constance estava aqui. – Eu disse enquanto ela me empurrava até a mesa.

Literalmente me empurrava, porque eu já estava começando a procurar a saída daquele lugar.

Não me levem a mal, eu só não sou boa em fazer novos amigos. Dorcas era minha única amiga de toda a escola, se não for contar Mel e Tuney, que agora iriam para a universidade. E haviam outros, mas depois de muito tempo eu havia desistido de fazer amigos e depois perde-los, como era comum de acontecer.

— Eles estão por aí. – Mel sorriu. – Qual é Lily, são só pessoas!

— E isso me faz me sentir tão bem. – Eu disse enquanto sentia meu estômago revirar.

Mel começou a rir e algumas cabeças começavam a se virar.

—... Podemos ir amanhã esquiar no monte Furado... – Tuney sorriu animada para a outra menina a frente dela. – Oi Mel. – Ela se virou para nós.

Eu não sabia como ela viu minha amiga atrás de mim, e quando percebi ela estava ao meu lado. Sorridente.

— Oi, pessoal. – Eles cumprimentaram ela.

Além da garota morena havia outra loira, um menina baixinho e loiro. Outro rapaz moreno. E...

O garoto que eu acertei a bola de neve!

— Hey ruiva, não precisa fugir de mim, eu não mordo.

O tal de Sirius veio por trás de mim e colocou a mão no meu ombro. Eu não gostei nadinha da aproximação dele e deixei bem claro, minha cara não fingia o desgosto e ele ria.

— Não se folga Sirius. – Disse a morena.

— Só com você amor. – Ele respondeu. Eu queria ser uma ema nessas horas e enfiar minha cabeça no chão do pub. – Ruiva-Lily esses são meus amigos aqui em Hogsmead.

— Ah... – Eu só disse.

Ninguém sabia como meu estômago se revirava naquele momento. A roda gigante em Londres não era nada terrível quanto comparada ao meu estômago agora.

— Que é? – Sirius perguntou desconfiado. Eu não consegui responder.

— Lily tem certos problemas pra conhecer pessoas. – Tuney disse rindo. – Ela é bem tímida, Sirius.

— Quem precisa de uma inimiga quando se tem a Tuney, como irmã? – Eu cochichei para Mel depois que Sirius havia tirado o braço dos meus ombros.

Ela estirou a língua e cedeu um lugar para nós duas e nos sentamos perto deles. Eu observava as pessoas ao meu redor e a música animada que estava tocando. Tudo parecia... Bom... Diferente do que eu achava, afinal.

— Olha ela faz piadas, Pads. – Alguém deles disse, me fazendo ficar vermelha como a cor do meu cabelo.

— Eu to vendo, Pontas. – Sirius e o garoto que eu atirei a bola de neve riam entre si.

A garota loira maneou a cabeça, ignorando as risadas deles.

— Não dá atenção pra eles, Lily. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Eu me chamo Emmeline. Essa é a Marlene.

— Yo!

— Esse é o Peter. – Ela indicou o menino baixo e loiro. – O Remus. – Era o outro loiro. – E o James.

— E eu? – Perguntou Sirius.

Eu sorri comigo mesma. Por algum motivo que eu desconheço o cara que eu acertei a neve, agora conhecido por James, me encarou e depois virou a cara.

Ué, o que eu tinha feito agora?

— Você não precisa de apresentação, Sirius. – Disse Marlene.

— Como você é má, amor. – Disse Sirius. Ele passou o braço ao redor dela e deu um beijo na bochecha. Marlene ficou completamente vermelha.

— E eu achava que você era a única que ficava tããão vermelha, Lily. – Mel disse e eu só balancei a cabeça rindo. – Mas é verdade!

— Eu te odeio. – Eu falei.

— Não minta pra você mesma, Red.

— Ah. Claro. – Eu falei olhando o cardápio.

Desviando meu olhar para James de vez em quando. E por coincidência, todo o momento que eu arriscava ele me encarava também.

Até aquele momento eu só havia lido a primeira linha.

— Lily, quer o que? – Tuney perguntou.

— Chocolate quente. – Eu disse rapidamente, pra ela não perceber que eu não havia lido nada ainda.

— Tá certo. – Ela sorriu. – Vou buscar.

De repente, eu me senti sozinha, já que Mel foi acompanhar minha irmã, e Valter falava animadamente com Peter sobre esquis.

Procurei ao redor se havia mais alguém da Constance que eu conhecia. Eles havia organizado um grupo pequeno pra cá e outro pra praia, e sabe, eu votaria por estar na praia nesse momento.

E por sorte do destino, ou mandinga da Petúnia, havia sim.

Severus...

— Lily? Lily Evans? – Ele me encarou e deu um sorriso de canto, veio passando por algumas mesas antes de chegar na nossa.

Eu me apressei e levantei cumprimentando ele.

Severus era meu melhor amigo quando criança, mas quando estava com um certo grupo de outros alunos da nossa idade, ele simplesmente fingia que eu não existia.

Eu só, não conseguia deixar de falar com ele, afinal, ele já tinha sido meu melhor amigo.

— Oi Sev! Que bom te ver aqui. – Eu disse. Ele me encarou ansioso. – Quero dizer, é bom ver um rosto conhecido. – Eu queria me bater nesse momento. – Quero dizer...

— Tá tudo bem, Lils. – Ele passou a mão e bagunçou meu cabelo. Como eu odiava ser a menina baixinha que todo mundo bagunçava o cabelo! – Nunca achei que viria pra cá.

— Nem eu. – Eu falei sorrindo. – Mas você conhece a Petúnia.

— Oh, eu bem sei.

— Porque ela nunca viria pra cá? – Eu escutei a voz de Sirius entrando na conversa.

Eu me senti tããããão envergonhada nessa hora. Não que eu não queria que ninguém soubesse. Bom. Havia um motivo porque eu havia detestado a ideia de vir pra cá.

Eu só não gostava de lembrar desses tempos.

— Ah. Severus estes são uns amigos da Tuney que eu conheci hoje. Esta é a Marlene, o Sirius, a Emmeline, o Peter, o Remus, e o James... – Eu senti passar uma descarga elétrica pelo meu corpo, que nem consegui encara-lo. – E o Valter, você já conhece.

— E ai?

— Não respondeu a minha pergunta, turista.

Eu senti uma pontada de culpa nessa hora. Mas nem consegui intervir.

— Ah é que a Lily deteeeeeeeeesta neve. Desde pequena. – Ele riu, não... Gargalhou como se fosse a coisa mais idiota que alguém poderia ter como qualidade.

Eles me encararam surpresos. E eu mais ainda, encarando Severus.

— Não é que eu odeie Sev. Eu só que Lily e neve não se colocam na mesma frase. Não é que eu deteste. – Eu disse tentando parecer mais humana possível.

Como se ele não soubesse.

— Ah. Claro.

— Voltamos. – Disseram as duas. – O que faz aqui, ranhoso? – Tuney emendou, irritada.

Ela não aprovava que eu falasse com Severus, mesmo que eu dissesse que ele ainda era meu amigo.

— Tuney! – Eu gritei com ela.

Todos começaram a controlar o riso (exceto Sirius). Ele ficou cabisbaixo e deixou as duas passarem entre nós.

— Bom. Lily a gente se vê. – Ele falou triste.

— Claro. – Eu disse com ele se afastando. Encarei minha irmã totalmente normal depois de insultar meu amigo. – Tuney, pra que fazer isso com o Sev?

— Primeiro ele é um idiota. Segundo esse garoto te come com os olhos. – Ela falou me entregando o chocolate quente. – Eu fiz um favor te livrando dele. – Ela me encarou como se quisesse que eu me desculpasse por falar com ele.

Encarei todos na mesa essa hora. Exceto James que ainda me analisava com aquele olhar estranho, eu baixei a cabeça desolada. Mas irritada.

— Um favor? – Eu perguntei alterada. – Um favor? – Me levantei, pegando minha bolsa. – Então me faça um agora e vê se eu to na esquina! – Sai quase correndo até a porta

— Hey, Lily! – Mel vinha gritando. – Tuney, vai atrás dela!

Eu bati a porta do pub e sai escada a cima, encontrando as ruas ainda apinhadas de pessoas. Eu só não lembrava para onde eu tinha que ir.

Eu detestava esse meu senso de direção, nem mesmo em Bristol eu conseguia me virar sem um mapa! Ai! Olhei mais para cima da rua e avistei a cabana onde fizemos o chek-in e me apressei para chegar lá e perguntar qual o caminho para a cabana onde eu estava hospedada.

Foi quando eu senti alguém me puxar pelo braço, me desequilibrando.

— Hey! – Eu já estava preparada para usar o que eu aprendi nas aulas de defesa pessoal quando dei de cara com quem eu não esperava ver até o final das minhas férias.

— Calma aí, ruiva! Sou eu, o idiota que levou uma bola de neve na cara. – Era James!

Eu parei de tentar puxar o meu braço e ele me soltou aos poucos, enquanto eu ainda sustentava o olhar, surpresa.

E com a certeza de que minhas bochechas estavam muito, mas muito, vermelhas.

— O que faz aqui? – Eu perguntei.

— Não é óbvio? Fomos te procurar. – Ele disse ríspido.

Senti uma parte de mim se despedaçar quando eu escutei que "fomos" no plural, e não "vim" no singular.

— Porque? – Eu guardei minhas mãos no meu casacão vermelho – Eu posso me virar sozinha!

— Então porque tá indo pro lado contrário da sua cabana? – Ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Eu não conseguia fazer o mesmo. Droga.

— Porque eu iria pedir informação. – Disse indicando a cabana onde eu fiz o chek-in com a minha família e quando eu o acertei com uma bola de neve.

— E acertar outro morador com uma bola de neve? Nem pensar! – Ele disse me puxando pelo braço de novo.

— Você me escutou? – Eu perguntei tentando me soltar. – Não preciso de ajuda!

De repente ele parou e me encarou, bem de perto. Eu podia sentir a respiração dele no meu rosto. E olha que ele era bem mais alto que eu.

— Mas eu quero ajudar. – Eu arregalei os olhos mais ainda, tentando não olhar pra boca dele. Tão perto da minha. – Satisfeita?

Como ele conseguia falar comigo tão naturalmente estando tão perto assim?

Claro, só eu estava me sentindo desse jeito. Homens eram imunes a sentimentos. Principalmente os das montanhas, eu pensei comigo mesma.

Empurrei ele um pouco e passei a mão sobre meus cabelos.

— Tudo bem. – Eu disse. – Me ajude então a encontrar a minha cabana?

— Sim. – Ele disse voltando a caminhar.

Eu encarei suas costas por um momento e depois decidi acompanha-lo. Ele era um morador local, ele havia contado lá no pub, sabia o que estava fazendo.

Sabia também onde eu morava depois de agradecer a ele. Foi a coisa mais ridícula que eu já havia passado. Porque, nos filmes, quando o garoto leva a garota pra casa eles sempre se beijam antes dele ir embora. E eu não sabia porque esse pensamento me veio a tona naquele momento.

Eu só fiquei com cara de tonta ao ver James se distanciar.

Eu não podia culpá-lo também. Eu havia deixado bem claro que eu odiava estar aqui, na cidade que ele chamava de lar.

* * *

_Já tava na hora de atualizar né? Haha. Eu realmente gostei de escrever a fanfic, não só por ter uma Lily um pouco diferente do que a gente costuma encontrar, mas pela participação que a Petúnia tem na história. A gente sabe que elas não se davam bem por conta do mundo bruxo, e acho que como elas não estão nesse universo de HP, elas podem ser amigas/irmãs. _

_E isso vai se tornar importante pra fanfic._

_Ana tá aí o capítulo fresquinho. Que achou?_

_Até o próximo capítulo (que sai ainda nessa semana! Bjos!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**30 de Dezembro de 2013**

**.**

**Meu novo lar**

**.**

Eu estava sonhando, e eu sabia disso, mas não queria me desligar agora. Não queria acordar. Porque eu sonhava com James!

Deve ser loucura, porque eu nem conhecia ele. E ele me detestava, só de olhar dava pra perceber.

Mas era um sonho bom. Só nós dois na virada de ano novo, e no momento dos fogos de artifícios estávamos quase... quase...

— LILY!

Eu acordei.

— LILY!

Eu não quero brigar com a minha mãe. Eu estava tão perto! Só um tiquinho assim!

— LILY! – Ela gritou de novo. – Não me faça arrombar a porta de novo!

— De novo?

— Como assim?

— Quando a série de Harry Potter chegou ao fim Lily ficou trancada no quarto por um dia e meio. – Escutei Mel explicando. – Tipo, greve de fome pra que a autora soubesse e continuasse a série.

Eu escutei as outras vozes rindo. Ai que vergonha! Isso é pior do que ter feito xixi na cama da Dorcas nos meus nove anos! Isso e mais essa daí são as minhas maiores gafes! Ai minha santinha me proteje!

Porque não veio uma avalanche e me enterrou? Sério? Mas eu estremeci aquele pensamento e rejeitei a ideia.

Levantei sem pressa porque eu sabia que dessa vez mamãe não iria arrombar a porta do meu quarto, já que teria que pagar muito caro por uma nova. E ela não queria gastar todas as economias deles aqui em Hogsmead, já que estavam planejando vigésima lua de mel de casados.

Coloquei uma roupa azul clara especial pro frio e deixei meu cabelo solto.

Quando sai encontrei ninguém menos que Sirius e Marlene, com Mel mais atrás olhando algo pela janela.

— Oi Lilica.

— Oi, ruiva!

— Hey, Lily! Nossa como você dorme! – Ela falou rindo.

Usavam trajes de inverno também e pareciam "sujos" de neve.

— Bom dia. – Eu disse ao sentir meu estômago roncar.

— Mas Lily, - Marlene disse olhando espantada o relógio. – Já passa do meio dia!

— Ela é assim mesmo. – Disse mamãe. – Ela foi um panda na outra vida.

— Não incomodem o panda adormecido.

Os dois sorriram e eu encarei Mel e minha mãe um pouco chateada (mais por conta da fome).

— Eu fui uma panda, mas muito bonito! Senhora Evans. – Eu disse e todos riram. Era verdade, o que eles faziam ali, na minha cabana? – Mas desculpa o que fazem aqui?

— Ué, vamos esquiar e viemos te levar junto.

— Eu disse que ela ia ficar desse jeito. – Mel me analisava.

— Tá todo mundo te esperando! – Marlene disse animada dando pulinhos, querendo me animar com a ideia.

Minha mãe me encarou por algum tempo e sorriu pra mim.

— Tudo bem, eu pego mais um casaco pra você, Lily.

Eu tentei não entrar em pânico e perguntar por que eles estavam sendo legais comigo. Depois de toda cena que aconteceu, e ainda por cima, James aparecendo do nada dizendo que estavam me procurando.

— Eu... – Eles me encararam curiosos. – Eu vou tomar café, vocês querem comer algo?

— Eu estou bem Lily. Não precisa. – Marlene sorriu.

— Mas eu to rooooxo da fome! Ruiva, vou te acompanhar nessa tarefa árdua e perigosa. – Ele falou.

Marlene riu e foi com a gente pra cozinha, seguida por Mel que havia deixado claro que estava de dieta pro verão.

Não demorou pra mamãe me trazer o casaco e assim que terminamos o café (eu fui obrigada a ameaçar o Sirius com a frigideira pra ele parar de tirar mais bolachas da dispensa) fomos para a cabana do monte furado.

No caminho, Marlene começou a conversar comigo sobre Londres. Mel ia mais na frente com Sirius.

— Eu moro lá. – Ela disse. – E Sirius também.

— Yo!

— Tuney e eu vamos pra Londres, pra universidade também! – Mel disse sorrindo e se juntando a nós duas.

— Vou ter o quarto só pra mim agora! – Eu comecei a cantarolar feliz.

— Vocês moram em Bristol, não é?

— Yep. – Mel estava tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Sim. Eu amo aquele lugar. – Disse me lembrando. – Na verdade, é o único lugar além da onde a minha família mora.

— E onde é? – Sirius quase gritou e eu instintivamente disse: — Não grita! Pode provocar uma avalanche!

Mel começou a rir loucamente.

— Relaxa Lily. – Marlene tocou o meu ombro. – Aqui ainda não houve ocorrências. – Ela voltou a caminhar. – Mas você estava dizendo.

— Meu cabelo ruivo não lhe dá uma ideia?

— Ruiva e de olhos esmeraldas... – Mel disse dando mais pistas.

— Irlanda? Sério? – Sirius perguntou óbvio. – Mas é tão óbvio.

— Eu sei. – Eu disse enquanto nós quatro nos sentávamos no banco suspenso que nos levaria até a estação de esqui. – Eu odeio essa parte.

— Lily, quer ver eu grudar a língua?

— Sirius!

Eu, Mel e Lene tivemos que mudar de lugar antes de sairmos de terra firme, pra que Sirius não tentasse de alguma forma grudar a língua em alguma parte de ferro do nosso meio de transporte.

Sabe-se se lá Buda o que essa menina enfrenta pra controlar esse garoto. Pior que criança pequena impossível!

Mel disse que ele precisava de tratamento especial e eu concordei.

* * *

Eu havia me perdido de Sirius e Lene em meio a tanta gente. Mel disse que estava indo encontrar um amigo. Amigo, sei! Ela estava muito estranha!

E logo dei de cara com Severus e os amiguinhos dele de Londres. Os riquinhos metidos a besta. E era óbvio que eles conheciam a minha história.

E era por isso que eu estava tão irritada.

— Lily?

— Sai fora! Me deixa em paz!

Eu disse me virando e dando de cara – de novo – com James. Ele usava uma roupa de esqui verde musgo e os cabelos bagunçados, como quando eu o vi da primeira vez.

Fiquei de costas pra ele, irritada.

— Desculpe. Eu achei que fosse o ranhoso e a tropa de doninhas. – Eu disse ainda irritada.

— Ranhoso? – Ele se perguntou, e quanto eu iria responder ele lembrou. – Ah! Aquele seu amigo idiota que a Tuney mandou embora ontem. Mas porque você ia mandar ele te deixar em paz?

Ele estava se divertindo com tudo isso. E por mais que eu quisesse dizer que não era da conta dele eu só me apoiei na proteção da varanda e observei as pessoas descendo a montanha de neve.

— Eles me tiraram do sério. Só isso.

— Sério, mesmo?

Ele parou ao meu lado me encarando daquele jeito.

— Olha. Eles... – Eu tentei desviar dos olhos deles. – Eles são uns idiotas por natureza, é a espécie deles. – James riu. – Mas e você, não vai esquiar?

— Alguém tem que proteger os moradores de você. E olha, que bom que aqui não tem neve né? Imagina se ao invés de palavras você decide enxotar alguma pessoa com bolas de neve?

Ele disse tudo isso tão depressa que demorou pra eu assimilar o que ele dizia. Franzi a testa.

— O que? Eu disse algo?

— Olha se quer que eu peça desculpas. Tudo bem! – Eu falei alterada. – Me desculpe senhor Todo Poderoso da Montanha! Eu me desculpo pela bola de neve!

Ele continuou me encarando franzindo a testa.

— E se não quer que eu jogue outra em você, é melhor sair do meu caminho! – Esbarrei nele com o meu ombro.

Ele não me segurou pelo braço como na noite anterior. E eu não quero mentir, que eu queria que ele me segurasse. Sabe! Como nos filmes românticos na época de férias.

Quando estava prestes a sair dei um encontrão com Remus, Emmeline e Peter.

— Oi.

— Oi Lily.

— E ai?

— Oi. – Eu disse envergonhada. Espero que não tenham escutado! – Todo mundo.

— Hey James! – Escutamos alguém (uma garota) chamar ele do lado de fora. – Desce e vamos esquiar juntos!

Toma essa Lily Rabugenta Evans. 1x0 para a desconhecida do esqui!

— Estou indo Jade!

James passou por nós sem me encarar e parecia um furacão. Remus e Peter foram atrás, mas por algum motivo, Emmeline me encarava preocupada.

— Aconteceu algo entre vocês dois?

Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Por incrível que pareça ela começou a sorrir.

— Você escutou? – Eu perguntei baixinho.

— Qual parte? Aquela do "senhor todo poderoso das montanhas"? – Ela riu. – Não se preocupe Lily. James, na verdade, tinha um certo interesse em você.

— O QUE!?

Eu gritei e metade das pessoas dentro da sala nos encarava. Emmeline sorria e me levava até a varanda de novo. Livre dos olhares maliciosos.

— Claro! – Ela disse óbvia. – James disse que te conheceu quando vocês fizeram o chek-in. E ele disse que você era a garota mais linda que já tinha visto!

— Isso... Não é possível! – Eu falei gaguejando. Lembrando que naquele dia eu o acertei com uma bola de neve e estava muito irritada com a Tuney.

— Porque acha que chamamos a Tuney e o Valter no pub? A Tuney disse que você não ia sair de casa por nada no mundo e por isso bolamos um plano. – Ela explicou. – E James queria te conhecer.

Ainda era impossível acreditar que era verdade. Tudo bem, eu não sou um monstro de feia e nem a bela mais bela. Mas era só pra ser umas férias tranqüilas nesse lugar esquecido por Buda!

— E sabe! James sempre teve as garotas que queria. – Emmeline sorriu se encostando na grade de madeira. – E acho que você pescou o peixe grande, Lily.

Ela continuava olhando pro horizonte, e eu ainda com as pernas tremendo e o vermelhidão no rosto.

— E o que eu faço? – Ela sorriu como se estivesse certa de que... – Quero dizer, eu não gosto de ficar de mal com as pessoas...

— Aham.

— Quero dizer, eu odeio brigar com as pessoas...

— Sim.

— Quero dizer. Eu já sou tímida e briguenta... Ai esse meu gênio do mal!

— Entendo.

— Sabe! Você não está ajudando, muito, Emmeline. – Eu disse erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Emmeline sorriu e bateu com a mão no meu ombro algumas vezes.

— Deixa as coisas rolarem, Lily.

— Ah. Tá.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Eu tentava não procurar James esquiando lá embaixo.

Não que eu estivesse preocupada que essa tal de Jade tivesse uma chance... OH, MEU BUDA! AI MINHA SANTINHA PROTETORA DAS RUIVAS! Eu não estou com ciúmes, eu não estou com ciúmes! Eu não tenho ciúmes de James. Eu não tenho ciúmes de um cara que eu mal conheço. Eu não tenho ciúmes! E ponto final!

— Jade é a prima do James, só pra você não pirar, ruiva.

— E quem disse que eu quero saber, ein? – Eu perguntei um pouco alterada.

Emmeline sorriu e depois acenou para alguém lá embaixo.

— Vamos é o Remus, acene. – Ela falou.

E eu acenei um pouco nervosa.

Encarei Emmeline, ela sorria diabólica.

— Não era o Remus.

Ela começou a gargalhar.

— Não.

Dei um tapa na minha cara.

— Era o James.

— Isso mesmo.

— É bom você começar a rezar pro seu Deus, Emmeline.

Ela correu pra dentro do estabelecimento e eu fui atrás dela.

Quase esbarrei com os casais Lene e Sirius e minha irmã e seu namorado assim que saímos do térreo. Ela começou a correr em círculos.

— Alguém me ajuda! Essa ruiva louca quer me matar!

Sirius começou a rir. Até eu estava rindo em meio a tanta neve, galhos de árvores e as pessoas que estavam praticando esportes. E outros perdidos analisando as duas loucas correndo.

— Segura a Lily! – Eu ouvi a Mel dizendo pra alguém.

— Emmeline! – Marlene gritava.

Emmeline ria como uma criança.

Eu pude escutar outras vozes mais atrás. Eram Remus e Peter.

— Calma Lily! – Sirius estava ao meu lado. Rindo como um maroto.

— Sirius, você segura e eu bato pode ser?

Ele riu mais ainda. Nós mal conseguíamos correr com tanta neve que tinha naquele lugar.

— Ai como me amam!

— Você vai ver o quanto eu te amo, Emmeline! Deixa só eu te pegar...

— Ah!

Sirius foi obrigado a me segurar. Apesar de todo mundo achar que não era uma brincadeira, nós duas ríamos como crianças. Tuney e Valter vieram correndo com Marlene e Mel mais atrás.

E James também.

* * *

— Eu não te perdôo. – Eu falei depois que atravessamos a porta do Três Vassouras.

— Ah, você também não nega que gostou de saber dele.

Eu fiquei vermelha.

— Claro que eu nego! Isso foi ultrajante!

— Lily. Calma. Isso é o século vinte um. – Sirius estava se achando o piadista.

Mais a frente estavam a tal de Jade (que eu a conheci depois de tentar dar o golpe em Emmeline), Remus, Mel, Peter e James, sentados na mesma mesa do dia anterior.

No momento que ele me viu, ele acenou e sorriu de canto.

— Calma, Lily. – Sirius disse. Eu dei um pulo de susto.

— Não –_ tapa_ – me – _tapa_ – mata –_ tapa_ – de susto, Sirius!

— Ei, ei, calma lá ruiva! – Sirius me segurava pelos punhos. – Lene vem cá me dar uma ajudinha?

— Hum... Não posso. – Ela disse enquanto sentava com os outros. – Mel?

— James, vai ajudar o Sirius. Ele tá tão indefeso! – Sirius torceu o nariz.

— Ai, me ajuda santa protetora das ruivas... – Eu murmurei.

— QUE? – Sirius começou a rir. – Você não tem jeito ruiva maluca.

— Eu não sou louca. – Disse irritada.

A nossa ceninha já estava chamando atenção de muita gente no pub. Mas eu não estava me importando muito naquele momento.

— Sua mãe te testou?

— Quer a autópsia? – Eu disse franzindo a testa.

— Eu já vi esse episódio. – Disse Remus.

— Eu também. – Mel Respondeu. Peter pediu por comida outra vez

— Ei, Sirius, deu de atormentar a turista... – Era James.

Eu fiz o possível pra não ficar vermelha, mas isso era como um teste de quem não ri quando se faz cócegas.

E eu estava perdendo.

— Tá tudo bem, Lily? – Sirius me perguntou. – Cê tá vermelha!

Eu comecei a puxar meus pulsos e tentar socar esse canalha!

— Se a Lene não gostasse de você! – Eu disse ignorando os olhares divertidos deles – Eu ia fazer um tapete com teu couro!

— Ela é nervosinha, Pads.

— Eu sei, Pontas. – Eles começaram com esses apelidos. Meninos! – Mas ela fica bonitinha irritada. Não acha?

Eu decididamente o encarei naquele momento. Se James fosse me chamar de bruxa maluca era nesse momento. Ou pior, dizer que eu não ficava bonitinha quando estava irritada.

E eu queria ter certeza de que a Emmeline estava sob alguma influência desconhecida quando disse que James estava afim de mim.

Porque isso era impossível! Ele mal me conhece! Eu posso bem ser uma maluca!

— Acho que você já teve seu pedaço. É minha vez agora.

— O que?

Ambos de divertiam as minhas custas.

— Tudo bem. – Sirius falou contrariado.

James passou as mãos (agora sem luvas) pelos meus braços e eu senti que toda a minha força se esvaindo. Maldita queda que eu tinha que ter por esse cara.

Era incrível como ele conseguia ser tão normal nessas horas.

E aquele olhar dele de novo.

— Páre de me olhar desse jeito! – Eu mandei.

— O que?

— Não me olhe desse jeito!

Ficamos nos encarando por muito tempo. Eu conseguia ouvir o tinir dos copos e as conversas ao meu redor se dissipando aos poucos, dando lugar as batidas descompassadas do coração.

Até que Peter veio chamando: — James quer uma bebida? AI!

— Cala a boca, Rabicho!

— O Peter acabou com o clima. – Eu escutei Tuney dizendo.

— Alguém dá pra comida pra esse aí? – Mel perguntou irritada. Marlene e Emmeline carregavam Peter até a bancada do bar.

James me soltou e de repente eu acordei de um transe. O que eu to fazendo? Ou melhor, o que eu iria fazer se Peter não tivesse chamado a atenção de James?

Sai correndo de novo (eu sou muito boa nisso) pra fora do pub e por sorte não estava nevando forte, mas mesmo assim não foi a ideia mais brilhando do meu dia já que eu estava sem o meu casaco. Eu havia deixado ele pendurado na entrada.

Mas assim que eu estava resolvida a descer as escadas, James vinha subindo, com o meu casaco no seu braço.

— Você esqueceu. – Ele disse surpreso por termos nos encontrado.

— Eu estava indo... – Ele passou o casaco para mim e eu senti aquela irritante eletricidade passar por mim.

— Eu te ajudo. – E me ajudou a vestir o casaco.

Eu estava tremendo de frio e nem percebia! Bom, parte também era porque eu estava nervosa com ele assim tão perto.

James me encarou de novo e ficamos assim. Buda! Como eu odiava ficar sem assunto!

— Desculpa o Sirius, é que ele adora pegar no seu pé, por minha causa. – Ele disse.

— Por sua causa?

Oh, você não quer começar essa discussão Lily. Quero sim! Quero sim!

— É, ele acha que... – E me encarou antes de começar a rir. Ele estava envergonhado. – É que...

Eu ri.

— E eu achava que tinha um tique nervoso.

— Droga, Lily! Eu estava quase falando!

Ah tá. Senta lá Claudia! Vai James diga que me ama e não vai embora. E sempre vai me amar!

— Ah tá.

— Lily! – Ele pegou meus braços e me fez encara-lo de novo. - O que eu quero dizer é... bom... é difícil!

— Tá tudo bem, James. - Ele me encarou surpreso.

— Não. Não tá tudo bem. – Ele começou a andar em círculos e de repente sorriu como se tivesse chegado a uma conclusão. – _Quer comigo dia amanhã passar comigo ir?_

— E... ? – Eu tentava não rir.

James bagunçava seu cabelo a medida que ficava um pouco corado. James corando! Nossa! Pra um cara das montanhas ele até que sabia demonstrar sentimentos.

— Quero saber se você quer passar o dia de amanhã comigo. Eu sei que no ano novo todo mundo gosta de ficar com a família...

— Sim.

James abriu um largo sorriso e eu fiquei completamente vermelha, mas retribui sorrindo também.

Maldita Emmeline. Ela estava completamente certa. E eu totalmente ferrada.


	4. Chapter 4

**31 de Dezembro de 2013**

**.**

**A melhor noite de ano novo**

**.**

— Vai passar o dia com o James? – Minha mãe me perguntou.

Ontem ela havia conhecido ele. E achado o maior gato. Não que Valter fosse feio, apesar de ser um pouco grosseiro quando conheci, Tuney fez um belo trabalho nesses dois anos.

Valter era o genro que mamãe pediu pra Buda.

Eu sei. Não dá pra acreditar!

— Lily?

— Quê mãe? – Eu perguntei quase terminando de roer minha unha. Droga!

— James chegou.

De novo eu mal escutei a porta se abrindo e James passando por ela. Minha mãe tagarelando, como quando Valter veio a primeira vez lá em casa.

Meu coração dentro do peito parecia estar em chamas e eu sabia que não era só ele. Se alguém me desse um termômetro daria mais de 40° graus de temperatura.

— Lily?

Eu me levantei devagar, me apoiando no sofá. Que patética que eu sou! Ele é só um cara normal, com qualidades e defeitos normais. Páre com isso coraçãozinho, mamãe tem um encontro hoje e precisa estar ok!

— Bom, eu vou deixar vocês agora. – Minha mãe dizia. – Se cuide Lily.

— Eu vou, senhora Evans.

Mas não fui eu quem respondeu a minha mãe, era James.

Encarei ele por algum tempo quando ele franziu a testa.

— Não me olhe assim, Lily. – Ele disse.

De repente eu vi o que estava fazendo e abri a boca algumas vezes pra retrucar, mas nada saia.

— Vamos, ruiva.

— Hey! – Ele havia contornado o sofá e pego a minha mão.

Detalhe: Minhas luvas estavam no bolso do meu casaco. As de James também.

Ele não estava me encarando, nem eu conseguia enxerga-lo. Mas assim que saímos as colocamos.

Uma pena, porque eu havia adorado ter a mão dele com a minha. Lily! Comporte-se!

— O que vamos fazer hoje?

— Hum. – James fez uma pose de pensador filosófico. – Vou te apresentar a cidade.

Eu esperava por essa. E assenti.

Ele me deu o seu braço para que eu colocasse o meu. Ignorei ele rindo e passei a frente na estrada.

— Não gosta de cavalheirismo, Lily?

— Isso tá um pouco fora de moda, não acha? – Eu perguntei franzindo a testa.

— Com você? Não. – Ele voltou a olhar pra frente.

E outra vez eu estava ficando vermelhinha que nem tomate. E tudo por culpa do James.

— Essa aqui é a Dedos de Mel. – Ele indicou uma loja de doces.

Fui abduzida até lá.

Eu juro! Eu não quis ficar uma hora lá dentro provando doces! Tudo bem, eu não provei todos, mas enchi um pouco dos meus bolsos com sapos de chocolates. Dá pra acreditar? Sapos! De chocolate!

James achava isso tudo muito normal. E ria toda vez que eu fazia uma cara de surpresa.

Idiota.

— Vamos, Lily. – Ele havia me puxado de novo. – Olha ali, essa é a loja de artigos de futebol...

— Como?

— Bom. Pra você que é um turista não sabe. – Torci o nariz, mas ele continuou falando – Mas além daquelas colinas fica a escola de Hogwarts. – James disse apontando para onde o sol havia amanhecido.

— Você estudou lá?

— Sim. – Ele falou. – Eu, Sirius, Lene, Emmeline, Remus e Peter. Jade também está lá.

Jade. A prima do James, de treze anos.

Outra vez me senti patética. Quando Mel me ligou, da cabana dela ontem, ela me disse que queria garantir que aquela menina que estava com eles no pub não tinha nada sério com James. Era a prima mais nova dele!

— Hum. – Voltei minha atenção a loja. – Mas porque uma loja de artigos de futebol?

— Em Hogwarts somos divididos em casas: Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina. E essas casas competem entre si através de provas, testes. E futebol.

Ele fez aquela cara de "Eu era do time de futebol."

— Você estava no time.

— Eu era o capitão nos últimos dois anos. – Ele sorriu com vontade.

— Eu não sou fã de esportes. – Disse de repente. Mesmo que não fosse esse o objetivo do passeio. – Passo mais tempo lendo livros e estudando.

— Isso é estranho. – James disse arqueando aquela sobrancelha dele.

Eu sempre achava isso uma atitude ridícula, pra causar riso. Mas pra ele, era... Bom. Totalmente sexy!

— Que foi, Lily?

— Nã- nada não, James. – Eu falei tentando evitar o olhar dele. – E o que mais tem?

— A Zonko's...

James me mostrou todas as lojinhas de Hogsmead e eu fiquei quase todo o tempo nelas. Mesmo que eu naquele momento eu não reparasse nas horas, eu sentia que aos poucos, a magia do lugar estava me deixando.

Ou eu estava deixando aquele lugar.

E eu não queria me lembrar, mas estava deixando James também.

E eu mal o conhecia! Como eu podia sentir isso em só dois dias?

Quando estava perto das oito horas da noite, James disse que precisava retornar. Que seus pais e avós o esperavam na estação de esqui.

E mamãe, como boa guardiã da filha encalhada dela, decidiu que assim como os outros turistas, iríamos ver os fogos na estação de esqui.

Tuney e Valter saíram apressados com James e eu fiquei em casa com minha mãe me perguntando em todo o canto da casa se eu havia beijado James.

Após a janta eu tomei um banho e coloquei a roupa mais bonita que eu tinha.

* * *

Era meu último dia ali. Meu último dia com James. E todo mundo também!

E eu não queria pensar no ano que vem.

Assim que comecei a pentear meus cabelos, meu pai entrou no meu quarto e sentou-se ao meu lado.

— Isso tudo é praquele frangote? – Ele perguntou um pouco irritado.

— Pai!

Ele sorriu e me deu um beijo na testa.

— Pai, eu... eu quero agradecer por você ter quase me jogado no carro quando viemos pra cá.

Ele riu mais ainda.

Papai já estava arrumado, com uma roupa de esqui toda colorida. Eu tinha a impressão que mamãe vestia uma igual. Essa mania de casados!

— Eu sabia! Sabia que não deveria ter escutado a sua mãe...

— Como assim?

Meu pai estava corando! Oh meu Buda!

— Eu quero te contar uma coisa, Lily. – Ele segurava minhas mãos. – Eu e sua mãe nos conhecemos nesta mesma cidade. – Eu estava com os olhos arregalados e até havia esquecido o que estava fazendo. – Ela era da Irlanda e estava com a família de férias. E eu estava trabalhando com alguns amigos pra comprar meu primeiro carro.

— Uau. Vocês nunca falaram isso! Disseram que se conheceram no Donut's!

— Sua mãe achava a história mais real do que realmente aconteceu. E realmente nos conhecemos no Donut's, mas já nos conhecíamos antes ainda.

Ele ficou em silêncio. E ainda corado.

— Começou, termina. Senhor Evans! – Eu disse animada, me sentando melhor na cama, pro caso de eu desmaiar e tal.

— Nós nos apaixonamos. Mas ela precisava voltar no primeiro dia de janeiro...

— Isso vai ser bom! – Minha mãe disse encostada na batente da porta.

Eu estava certa, ela estava com a roupa colorida igual a dele.

— Não me interrompa! – Ela lançou um beijo no ar pra ele. Agora eu queria ser uma ema e enfiar minha cabeça no chão de novo. – Bom, ela voltou pra Irlanda...

— Mas vocês se casaram!

— Porque seu pai veio me procurar. – Mamãe disse. – Eu deixei meu endereço e telefone com a irmã dele, sua tia e ela me prometeu que iria entregar. E ele apareceu por lá. E ficou.

Os dois se olharam por um momento e depois para mim.

— O que?

— Aconteceu de novo querido. – Disse minha mãe, enquanto meu pai murmurava algo inaudível. – Não fique assim, querido. Vamos indo Lily.

— Aconteceu o que pai?

Ele sorriu e saiu pela porta do meu quarto sem me responder.

Eles nunca falaram disso. Nem mesmo Tuney deve saber dessa história. Se for mesmo real. Mas se meu pai havia corado, deveria ser verdade que eles se conheceram em Hogsmead.

Me encarei no espelho novamente e ajeitei a blusa verde água por cima da branca. Meus cabelos caiam como cachos e minha franja estava arrumada graças ao secador de Tuney (ela tinha "finalmente" encontrado ele. Não que eu acredite nessa história).

Calcei minhas botas e peguei meu casaco branco.

James aqui vou eu!

* * *

E lá se vai a Lily corajosa.

Foi Mel que me encontrou. Eu havia levado um dos meus livros em caso de emergências. E quando o vi olhando por cima de alguns turistas eu me agachei e me esgueirer por uma das salas particulares que ninguém estava usando.

— Lily?

Dei um pulo no sofá e joguei o livro pro alto, pegando em seguida.

— Pela pegada. – Ela sorriu e sentou-se ao meu lado.

— Foi... foi reflexo. – Eu falei colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. – Como me viu aqui?

— Eu vi uma certa ruiva fugindo de um certo cara e fui ver se era você. E olha que eu tava certa!

— Ai, Mel! – Eu disse me encostando no seu ombro.

— Que, vai chorar?

— Não. – Eu disse enquanto ela encontrava meu rosto vermelho. – Eu não consigo, Mel...

— Claro que consegue! – Ela riu. – E eu achava que James era a mulher da relação...

— Mel...

— Ah, Lily! – Ela disse com os olhinhos brilhando como diamantes. – James está tão nervoso que você não viria. Sirius teve que assegurar a ele que se você não viesse, ele iria te trazer.

Nós duas começamos a rir. Quando a porta se abriu e Remus, Emmeline, Marlene e Sirius entraram por ela.

Remus estava com uma roupa formar em tons de azul. Emmeline usava uma blusa rosa bem chamativa e com detalhes em lantejoulas, e uma calça jeans. Marlene tinha uma blusa branca e calça também branca. Sirius estava igual a ela.

— Ali está! A nossa ruiva fugitiva!

— Menos, Sirius. – Repreendeu Remus. – Tudo bem, Lily?

Eu assenti.

— Eu disse que ela viria. – Emmeline estendeu a mão e Sirius deu uma nota de dez libras

— Hey!

— Dinheiro é divida, amor. – Marlene também estendeu a mão pra uma nota de dez libras

— Qual é, achava que não íamos apostar? – Ela se levantou. – Vou falar pra Tuney vir resgatar o dela também.

Remus também recebeu uma nota igual de Sirius.

— Você não acreditava que eu viria?

Ele deu aquele olhar maroto.

— A ideia de ir te buscar a força foi mais forte. E James ficou tão puto quando eu disse que ia te trazer na canguta!

— Não se preocupe, Lily. – Me assegurou Lene. – Sirius é um cavalheiro pro trás dessa sina de cachorro.

Todos começamos a rir, quando a porta se abriu de novo. E não era Emmeline com a minha irmã...

— Eu estava procurando você Sirius! Eu disse que você não pode... – Ele me viu então.

James me encarou por tanto tempo que eu poderia derreter um gelo com a minha bochecha!

— Então, eu lembrei que eu preciso distribuir os champanhes!

— Eu vou com você. – Remus seguiu Sirius e Lene me deixou também.

— Eu vou... Vou procurar o Robert. – Mel vinha rindo atrás deles. – Hey! Me esperem!

Ele estava, no mínimo, maravilhoso! Com uma blusa vermelha e com detalhes amarelas e uma calça jeans normal. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados também.

Eu guardei o livro na minha bolsa e coloquei-a sobre minhas pernas, pra eu manter minhas mãos ocupadas.

— Achei que tinha sido engolida por uma avalanche.

Eu não ri. Não, porque eu estava muito envergonhada com a situação.

— Lily?

— Ah. Desculpe. – Eu o encarei e ele já estava se sentando no móvel a minha frente. Ficando com o rosto a poucos centímetros do meu.

— Não entendo porque se preocupar e pedir desculpas. – Ele riu. – Você veio!

Ele segurou minhas mãos com a dele. Sem luvas de novo.

— É. – Eu disse fraco. Como se minhas forças tivessem sumido naquela hora. – Eu vim.

— Lily... eu...

— DEZ!

Nós olhamos ao redor e mal conseguíamos enxergar os fogos daquele lado. A porta se abria para uma pessoa por vez passar.

— NOVE!

James me encarou e sorriu pegando a minha mão.

— OITO!

Havia outra porta que ele abriu com facilidade. Nos fundos.

— SETE!

— James!

Atravessamos a cozinha e demos em uma sacada, digamos, privativa. Que dava para o lago e duas fileiras de enormes montanhas.

— SEIS!

— Nossa...

— Gostou?

Me virei para encontrar ele, mas o espaço não era muito grande.

Ou era James que não queria facilitar minha vida.

— CINCO!

— Você está linda Lily. Parece um anjo.

— James...

— QUATRO!

— James, eu...

— TRÊS!

Ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e encostou a testa dele na minha. O barulho era tão grande do lado de fora que eu mal conseguia me concentrar no que acontecia.

— DOIS!

Eu queria beija-lo. E Buda, se ele não me beijar! Eu vou!

— UM!

E essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

Não porque era ano novo. Não porque não estava nevando. Ou por causa dos fogos de artifícios lá fora.

Eu estava beijando James. E essa foi a melhor coisa que havia me acontecido.

* * *

_N/A.: Estou saindo de "férias" até o dia 1º de Janeiro, por isso atualizei dois capítulos de uma só ter colocado em dias alternados, mas quando eu queria logar no site ele simplesmente dava erro, e como eu iria ficar na casa da minha avó (matando saudade) e lá não tem internet, só deu hoje._

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Feliz Natal atrasado (rsrsrs) e um Feliz Ano Novo a todos!_


	5. Chapter 5

**1 de Janeiro de 2014**

**.**

**O bom filho a casa retorna**

**.**

Eu não lembro a que horas cheguei em casa. Ou a que horas eu deveria acordar naquela manhã.

Eu só podia estar sonhando...

Então porque Tuney estava me acordando?

— Lily? – Ela me chamou baixinho. – Lily. Está na hora de irmos.

— O que?

Eu me ergui da cama num pulo e ela se assustou caindo de bunda no chão frio de madeira.

Não.

Não podia ter chego tão rápido assim.

— Temos que ir. Já arrumei suas malas.

_James._

Era o que eu temia.

Meu peito se trancou e mil e um sentimentos passaram por mim naquele momento. Eu senti algumas lágrimas escaparem e Tuney se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

— Lily, eu sinto muito.

— Não. – Eu disse terminando de limpar meu rosto. – Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer.

Me levantei e peguei meu casaco branco jogado em cima da minha penteadeira. Foi quando eu encontrei o meu reflexo no espelho e eu percebi que depois de ontem, nada seria igual.

Tuney ainda me esperava, já estava pronta para irmos.

— Lily. Todo mundo vai vir se despedir. – Ela informou. – E James está incluindo no "todo mundo".

Senti meus olhos se fechando e novamente eu chorava como uma pateta apaixonada por um cara que eu não veria nunca mais.

Porque, quais eram as chances?

Uma em um milhão?

Ou pior?

Senti os braços dela ao redor dos meus me abraçando e eu afundei meu rosto no seu ombro.

E ela ficou ali. Até que eu terminasse com elas.

— Lily, eu acho que esse James. – Ela começou. – Eu não acho que pra ele foi só uma coisa de férias de fim de ano.

— Eu gostaria de pensar que não fosse.

Tuney me encarou assustada.

— Você acha que ele faria isso?

— Não! – Eu respondi de imediato.

— Então! Não fique tão triste. Tenho certeza de que vocês darão um jeito.

— Hum.

Vesti o casado e encontrei meus pais com meu prato pronto. Valter estava terminando de guardar algumas coisas no carro dele.

Mais tarde, eles chegaram.

Lene se jogou em mim e começou a chorar!

— Não faça isso. Não chore, Lenezinha. – Pedia Sirius.

— Mas ela... ela... vai... pra... e eu... não... aii... Sirius!

Eu não consegui ser forte e meus olhos tinham as mesmas lágrimas que Lene. De tristeza.

Emmeline veio em seguida e me deu o número do telefone dela e o endereço dela em Londres. Remus depois também me deu um abraço e Peter depois, mesmo que eu não tenha trocado muitas palavras com ele.

Sirius foi o último.

— E James?

— Hey, olha ele vindo!

James estava dirigindo uma picape que eu conhecia bem, era da propriedade de Hogsmead.

Ele desceu e bateu a porta do carro com força e veio correndo até o nosso pequeno grupo. Passando por todo mundo até chegar em mim.

Eu era uma pessoa que morria de vergonha de afeto em público. E mais ainda com um público assíduo como esse.

Mas pelo visto ele não tinha e me abraçou em seguida.

Eu escutei uns murmuros e risinhos, que eu podia jurar que eram das meninas.

E de repente eu estava beijando James na frente de todos! Na frente dos meus pais! Da minha irmã! Da Mel! Dos meus amigos! O cara que eu havia jogado neve na cara no primeiro dia que eu coloquei os pés aqui. Também o mesmo que eu xinguei de Todo Poderoso Homem da Montanha. O que eu senti ciúmes da prima de treze anos. E que eu beijei no dia de ano novo.

E é o cara que eu nunca vou esquecer.

* * *

De repente, Bristol se tornou mais cinzenta e apagada do que eu lembrava que era.

Claro que havia Dorcas, ela estava me esperando ansiosa para contar da viagem a França com os pais. Mas eu também estava ansiosa para vê-la.

O papel que James havia me deixado com o telefone dele (e o meu com ele), pareceu ter um peso maior agora.

Não sei se era a distância, ou só o tempo.

Mas eu demoraria pra me acostumar com tudo o que eu vivi nesses últimos dias.

No primeiro dia eu estava tão cansada que só conseguia pensar em dormir. Mas não tinha como fugir de Dorcas. Ela era bem persistente, tanto quanto Tuney.

Estávamos no parque perto de casa. Ela estava me contanto sobre os museus que ela tinha visitado, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção nela.

— Lily?

— Ah, Isso mesmo Dorcas. – Eu disse.

Ela me encarou com os olhinhos azuis acinzentados dela e suspirou.

— Você quer mesmo que eu pegue a caca do cachorro e coloque no seu sorvete?

— O que?!

Ela começou a rir loucamente no balanço. Eu olhei ao redor do meu sorvete, só pra constar se ele estava ainda inalterado.

— Eu sabia que você não estava bem. – Ela falou. – Qual é o nome dele?

— Que?

Ela deu outra encarada feia. Ajeitou o vestido azul marinho e começou a se balançar de leve.

— O nome do cara que você conheceu lá em Hogsmead.

— Tuney te falou? – Eu perguntei.

Ela não me encarava mais, estava tomando altitude.

— Não. Tá estampado na sua testa que você está pensando em alguém. – Ela riu. – E eu dou a minha coleção de mangás se caso eu estiver errada.

Uau. Eu pensei. Dorcas nunca apostava nada que ela colecionava. Só em casos extremos como esse, porque ela sabia que ganharia a aposta.

— O nome dele é James.

— AAAAAH! EU SABIA! – Ela parou o balanço e começou a tagarelar. – E como ele é? Como vocês se conheceram? É um amor proibido? – Eu ri. – Você sabe que eu adoro histórias de amor proibido! É tipo... Tudo! Ah! Vai, Lily, me conta!

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Dorcas me encarava ansiosa e eu contei sobre tudo a ela.

Sobre a bola de neve.

— Nossa, você não perde o momento ein! – Ela riu.

Sobre como ele me acompanhou até em casa.

— Ele beijou?

— Não. – Eu disse risonha.

— Ah!

Ou como quando eu chamei ele de Senhor Todo Poderoso das montanhas.

— Você sabe como provocar um homem, ein, Lily.

— Cala a boca!

— Sim, mamãe.

Dos ciúmes que eu senti de Jade.

— Você é uma idiota.

Como quando ele ficou nervoso pra me chamar pra sair.

— Que lindo!

Do jeito como ele queria ser cavalheiro comigo e eu ignorava ele.

— Ai! Tadinho, ruiva.

Sobre a noite de ano novo. Do jeito como ele segurou minhas mãos. Como ele me beijou a maior parte da noite e no resto dela me chamava de "seu anjo".

— Ele tem um primo né?

— Eu não sei, Dorcas. – Disse tentando me lembrar se Jade tinha um primo.

— Esse cara tem que ter um primo! – Ela falou achando a ideia perfeita pra ela.

Passamos o resto do dia rindo das coisas que eu contei sobre os amigos que eu fiz por lá. E ela não se importou nenhum pouco com isso. Na verdade, disse que na próxima vez, queria ir comigo e ter um fim de ano como o meu.

— Você já falou com ele de novo? – Ela me perguntou quando nós duas jantávamos lá em casa.

— Não. – Eu falei.

— Ah. Lily. – Ela tocou a minha mão. – Tenho certeza que ele deve estar tão nervoso quanto você.

— É só que... – Eu senti meu nervosismo voltando. – Eu não consigo.

— Eu sei que você vai conseguir. – Ela falou sorrindo. – Me passa a manteiga?

Eu olhei o número de novo em cima da minha escrivaninha. Tuney já estava dormindo.

Eu estava sendo covarde de novo.

Eu sabia que era ridículo tudo isso.

Respirei fundo e garanti a mim mesma que ligaria no dia seguinte.

* * *

**5 de Janeiro de 2014**

**.**

**O meu lar será sempre onde você está**

**.**

Eu havia deixado o número de James ao lado do telefone instalado no meu quarto e de Tuney. Eu olhava frequentemente pra ambos.

Não havia criado coragem de ligar. E na primeira vez que eu tentei, acabei desligando antes que atendesse.

Sou uma covarde. Eu sei.

— Você é uma covarde, Lily!

— Nossa, desculpa eu não havia notado, Tuney, querida.

Ela bufou irritada enquanto tentava empurrar a outra mala dentro do carro do nosso carro.

Hoje era o grande dia. O dia em que eu ganharia um quarto só pra mim! E Tuney iria pra universidade com a Mel.

Papai e Mamãe haviam dito que eu deveria ir junto com eles, para me despedir de Tuney e conhecer a instituição que eu iria no ano que vem. Mas minha mente estava muito ocupada.

Eu deveria parar com essa ceninha de adolescente apaixonada e envergonhada.

— Vamos, Lily!

— ANDA! – Gritou Tuney lá de baixo.

Eu guardei o celular no bolso do meu casaco com o número de James. Eu iria fazer. Eu iria.

Desci as escadas quase caindo de cara no último degrau, me segurando por instinto na grade. Tuney me analisava da porta.

— Vamos?

— Sim. – Eu disse um pouco assustada com a minha quase queda. Eu odiava o carpe aqui de casa, eu sempre caia quando descia essas escadas.

De Bristol até Londres não levava muitas horas, o tráfego hoje era menor, pois a maioria dos alunos chegariam amanhã, já que as aulas começariam na terça.

Acenei para Dorcas, sentada na batente da porta com a prima de três anos, Gabriela.

O cenário familiar logo foi substituídas por estradas longas e contornadas por árvores e outras vezes de grandes empresas.

Foi quando eu notei o céu cinza e as construções em concreto que eu sabia que estava em Londres.

Mas a Universidade tinha um vasto campo de grama onde os alunos poderiam deitar pra tomar sol, ou fazer os deveres, jogar algum esporte (que não fosse agressivo), e conforme fomos atravessando a estrada até o estacionamento, eu vi.

Clubes.

Olhei para Tuney, mas ela estava muito ocupada tentando captar tudo de uma vez com o olhar. Como se fosse possível, eu pensei.

Era um lugar agradável. Se Dorcas não fosse para Hardvard eu ficaria mais aliviada, porém, era o legado da família dela estudar lá e depois retornar para Londres e trabalhar com o pai na montadora.

Estacionamos perto do prédio onde ficava a recepção e Tuney foi saltitando até lá toda animada. Peguei uma das malas dela e coloquei sobre o ombro. Papai estava com duas e minha mãe com uma mala de mão.

— Ela vai surtar aqui. – Eu disse.

— E você vai vir no ano que vem querida. Acostume-se. – Disse mamãe sorrindo. – Acho que você vai gostar mais daqui do que imagina.

Eu franzi a testa.

— Não sei não.

— Vamos, meninas! – Disse meu pai, com Tuney ao seu lado, tão feliz que ela deveria estar tento um ataque de ansiedade.

Eu só queria que tudo acabasse e eu pudesse voltar pra casa.

Andamos pelos corredores com uma instrutora nos guiando pelo caminho e indicando cada espaço para nós. Eu tentava me manter alerta e memorizar cada canto. Mas eu não estava me sentindo parte dali.

Não. Nem Bristol parecia ser meu verdadeiro lar.

— Tuney!

— Mel!

Eu vi a pequena figura correndo no corredor com uma blusa berrante e as inicias da universidade bordadas nela.

— Lily! Você veio!

— Arrastada, mas vim. – Disse um pouco tristonha.

Eu não deveria estar assim.

— Não fica assim, Red. Vem comigo! – Ela puxou a mim e a Tuney pelo corredor ignorando a orientadora e nos levando até o quarto que elas dividiriam.

Tuney havia conseguido fazer com que elas ficassem no mesmo quarto. E depois mamãe ainda disse que ela não dopou o avalista da prova.

Era um quarto grande e havia mais duas camas vazias. Eu não sabia quem eram as duas, pois não haviam chego ainda. E quando perguntei para Mel, ela disse que não tinha perguntado para a secretária.

— E aí, Lily? – Ela começou, enquanto tirava a minha mala do braço e jogava na cma de Tuney. – Já falou com o James?

Eu não respondi.

— O que? Não ligou? – Ela perguntou alterada. – Porque?

— Ela é uma covarde. – Disse Tuney. – Ficou se remoendo e quando ligou, desligou antes de alguém atender.

Mel negou com a cabeça e me encarou feio.

— Você fez mal, Lily! Coitado do James! Ele gosta muito de você!

— Mas ele também não me ligou! – Eu contra ataquei.

Ela cruzou os braços.

— Esses novos românticos. – Ela saiu do quarto e Tuney foi atrás dela. Eu fui depois. – Estão piores do que quando eu estava começando a dar beijinhos em meninos de aparelhos.

— Não seja má com meninos de aparelhos!

— REMUS! – Mel gritou no corredor e milhares de cabeças se viraram para a louca baixinha e morena.

— Oi Mel. – Ele deu um abraço nela e depois olhou de Tuney pra mim. – Hey, achei que só a sua irmã viria. Oi Tuney.

— E ai? – Tuney fez uma cara estranha. – Eu vou procurar o Valter. Ele deve estar com meus pais. – E me encarou por um momento, me dando um beijo e um abraço. – Cuida da Lily até voltarmos, Mel?

— Claro.

Eu olhei ela surpresa, sumindo no meio de outros alunos.

Mel e Remus se encaravam.

Suspeitos. Eu estreitei os olhos.

— Que foi Lily?

— O que vocês estão aprontando? – Eu perguntei curiosa.

— Nada!

— MELZINHA!

— LENE!

Eu vi a outra morena se juntando a gente e mais atrás vinha o namorado dela.

— LILICA!

— Sirius...

Ele veio me abraçando e me rodando no ar. Depois eu senti o abraço de Marlene em mim.

— Que bom que você veio, Lily. – Ela disse, e depois voltou a me abraçar. – Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você.

E pra minha surpresa. Naquele abraço, eu também percebi que eu não estava completa sem ter eles comigo.

— Eu também fiquei, Lene.

— Hey, eu também quero uma declaração assim!

— Emmeline! – Eu olhei surpresa pra menina loira que desfilava (ela não anda) com um vestido rosa claro e sapatilhas beges. O cabelo amarrado no alto.

— Oi, Lily! – Ela me abraçou na mesma intensidade que Marlene.

Eu estava prestes a chorar quando ela me soltou e cumprimentou os outros. Eu olhei ao redor e contei cada um deles. Faltava o Peter ainda.

— Olha lá ele.

Ele vinha com a mãe ao lado e várias malas.

— Uma deve ser só pra comida. – Disse Remus, escondendo o rosto com uma das mãos.

— Não sentiu falta de ninguém, Lily? – Sirius estava com aquele olhar maroto.

— Não. – Eu disse.

— Como você é má, Lily. – Marlene me repreendeu. – Sabe, está faltando mesmo um dos nossos não, Emmeline?

— Eu acho que sim.

Eu encarei todo mundo e não entendia mais nada.

— Mas todos vocês são de Londres. Ele não. – Eu me referia a James.

Marlene e Sirius se encaravam.

— James não é morador local de Hogsmead, Lily. – Disse Mel. – Você não se tocou ainda, Red?

Engoli seco.

Senti os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem e meus pés tremerem. Estava começando a ficar vermelha, sim, porque eu senti o calor subindo da ponta do meu pé ao eu último fio de cabelo vermelho.

— Ele está estacionando o carro. – Informou Sirius.

— Eu...

— Vai lá, Lily. – Orientou Marlene.

— Obrigada.

Eu sorri mais uma vez e corri pelo corredor o caminho todo. Com meu coração descompassado e um sorriso infantil no meu rosto, eu tentava não esbarrar com os outros alunos que iam no caminho contrário ao meu.

E quando cheguei no estacionamento, não havia nenhum James.

Entrei no meio dos carros, mas não havia ninguém descarregando os carros ou saindo com as malas.

Ele deve ter entrado já, eu pensei.

Dei meia volta e BUM!

— Ai! Ai!

— Minha coluna... – Eu escutei aquela voz que havia habitado meus sonhos e me feito ficar tão aérea durante o dia.

Eu encarei os olhos verdes dele, mesmo com o bloqueio do óculos. Eram ainda os olhos que eu vi naquele dia de ano novo.

— Lily...

Eu olhei ao redor e vi alguns pares de olhos nos encarando e eu girei pro lado. Respirando alto e com a sensação de algo no meu peito iria explodir.

Eu levantei e limpei minha calça jeans e James fazia o mesmo.

— Sirius disse que você estava estacionando o carro. – Eu falei como se fosse uma desculpa por ter derrubado ele.

— Hn.

Ele estava chateado. Virou as costas e começou a caminhar de volta para a recepção.

Na minha mente uma mensagem clara como água.

Algo dentro de mim se contorcia e me fazia querer chorar e gritar com ele ali mesmo. Era minha primeira opção. Mas não o fiz. Dei alguns passos até ele e o peguei pelo punho – com muita coragem – o virei.

Talvez eu nunca o tinha visto como hoje. Usando uma blusa de banda e jeans rasgados, não lembrava nada aquele cara das férias, arrumado e um pouco envergonhado com a minha presença.

— James. – Eu disse soltando a mão dele de repente. – Me desculpe por não ter ligado. Quer dizer, eu liguei... e depois eu desliguei... – Eu tapei meu rosto completamente vermelho. – Me dê dois minutos...

De repente ele segurava meus punhos com as mãos na frente dele e me fazia encara-lo, de novo.

— Eu sei, Lily. Eu vi a chamada perdida. – Ele falou sério. Não havia nenhum vestígio de doçura na sua voz. – Eu retornei depois, mais tarde, mas sua irmã havia dito que você não estava em casa.

Com Dorcas, eu pensei. Fugindo da atitude que eu deveria ter tomado.

Porque um cara como James não aparecia assim em um piscar de olhos na sua vida. Não. Eles nem sempre se destacavam como o primeiro da turma ou os meninos populares. Eles estavam escondidos e muitas vezes longe do nosso alcance ou da nossa visão.

— Eu acho... quero dizer... Eu devia estar com minha amiga, Dorcas. – Eu expliquei. – Me desculpe James. Sei que eu deveria ter ligado e por favor eu te peço pra...

— Lily. Eu não estou chateado com você. – Ele falou enquanto dava um suspiro e ria consigo mesmo, largando meus punhos e bagunçando o cabelo.

— Não? – Eu disse confusa. – Mas você... Antes...

— Eu estava atuando. – Ele falou inclinando o rosto ainda sorrindo de canto. – Queria ver a sua reação. Mas não consigo ficar muito tempo fingindo estar bravo com você.

Ele me abraçou rápido, me surpreendendo e me deixando embriagada com o perfume dele tão perto de mim.

Eu nunca diria como eu sentia falta desse perfume.

— Eu ainda não acredito que você está aqui! – Eu disse um pouco irritada. – Achei que iria pra universidade de Hogsmead!

— E ficar longe de você? – Ele perguntou débil. Eu estirei a língua em resposta.

James em seguida deu um rápido beijo, só colando os lábios. Eu fiquei escarlate em seguida.

— James! – Eu o empurrei. Tentei procurar por olhos curiosos, pois eu sabia que tinha um dedo dos amigos dele no meio. E de minha irmã. – Quer dizer que agora é Londres?

— E Bristol. – Ele adicionou. – Vai ter um namorado grudento a menos de minutos de casa.

— E quem disse que você é meu namorado? Por Deus James, não se ajoelha! Levanta daí! Levanta já! – Eu mandei. – Ou eu vou embora e não falo mais com você!

Como antes ele me abraçou forte e beijou minhas bochechas inúmeras vezes.

— Mas James e a sua família?

— Lily. Eu não seria feliz longe de você. Não entende? – Ele me perguntou preocupado. – Você mudou meu mundo, assim. – Ele estalou os dedos. – Se antes eu achava que tinha tudo, quando você foi embora levou meu mundo com você.

Pisquei meus olhos várias vezes para tentar acreditar que era real. Uma declaração real. De um cara de carne e osso.

— Uau.

— Eu sempre fui bom orador. – Ele falou se gabando. Dei um tapa no sue braço. – Ei! Olha a agressão, amor.

"Amor" eu pensei. Será que era? Porque eu ainda duvidava ser verdade? Porque na minha vida eu sempre esperava menos pelas coisas? Ou por ter medo de me jogar de cabeça em algo real?

— Lily?

— Quer dizer que você vai ficar aqui?

— Claro sua boba! – Ele riu alto. – Eu não vou embora. E nem você.

— Nem eu. – Sorri concordando.

Antes que ele pensasse em dizer algo, me joguei nos braços de James abraçando aquele sentimento novo que havia tomado conta de mim de corpo e alma. Me fazendo ser aquela Lily que eu nunca pensava que seria, atrevida e corajosa. Sim, porque o que James causava em mim era mais do que só o próprio amor, era uma forma de liberdade que antes eu não havia tido coragem para experimentar.

E eu vivi feliz para sempre com o meu Senhor Todo Poderoso da Montanha (Haha). Ou somente, o meu James.

**FIM**

* * *

_N/A.:_

_E chegamos a mais um final! (Estou tão orgulhosa de mim hahaha). Obrigada a Luu Higurashi Potter e a Jhuu.M pelas reviews! E pra quem acompanhou a fanfic muuuuito obrigado!_

_Por agora eu vou recomeçar uma das minhas fanfics em hiatus "Sem Barreiras para Amar". Logo, logo estarei atualizando!_

_:*_


End file.
